Tourner dans le vide
by mione.p89
Summary: L',Histoire se passe vers le XVIIe siècle. Hermione Granger est une une jeune sorcière noble, son père et le Duc Georges Granger, pour la construction du manoir un tailleur de pierre du nom de Harry James Potter se rend chez elle .Elle en tombera amoureuse ! Elle s'est enfuie avec lui son père les a retrouvée et à tué Harry. Suite dans le chapitre. One-shot


Coucou bon pour me faire pardonner de mon absence prolongée d'une semaine malheureusement car les préparatifs du mariage de ma cousine m'empêcherons d'accéder à mon ordis j'ai écris ce One-shots ! enfin bref Désolée les amis !

_**Disclaimer :**__** RIEN ne m'appartient TOUT est à J.K ROWLING et la musique est de Indila **_

**Petit résumé de la situation : L',****Histoire se passe vers le XVIIe ( pour les inculte 17e siècle 1600-1700 ) siècle.**** Hermione Granger est une jeune sorcière noble, son père et le Duc Georges Granger, pour la construction du manoir de son père un tailleur de pierre du nom de Harry James Potter se rend chez elle. Rapidement elle en tombera amoureuse heureusement pour elle son amour est réciproque ! Apprend plusieurs mois de relation elle déçide de s'enfuir de chez elle pour vivre pleinement son amour avec son tailleur de pierre , mais malheureusement son père les retrouve et tue Harry. Quelques jour plus tard elle est conviée au bal du Prince Drago ou son père oblige a aller ...**

_**Bonne Lecture !**_

* * *

_**Tourner dans le vide **_Hermione s'avança dans l'allée de gravillons. Elle donna son gilet au portier présent et avança sans se retourner, sans remarquer qu'il venait de le jeter dans le brasero à sa gauche.

Le château de pierre blanche était immense. Elle entra dans la salle de bal noir de monde. A son entrée les invités et nobles présent tournèrent la tête, et la fixer. Il était là.

**Il était brun, le teint basané**

**Le regard timide, les mains toutes abîmées**

**Tailler la pierre, fils d'ouvrier**

**Il en était fier**

Elle se retourna elle voyait les gens rirent en la pointent du doigt, elle entendait leurs murmures :

« - Pauvre petite, on parle d'elle aux quatre coins du comté, la fille du Duc, elle s'est enfuie avec un tailleur de pierre ! Mais son père la retrouvé et a tué l'ouvrier »

« - Hahaha, aussi peu digne pour s'enfuir avec un roturier alors qu'elle pourrait avoir plus ! »

Ils riaient d'elle

**Mais pourquoi vous riez**

**Non ne le jugez pas**

**Vous qui ne connaissez pas**

**Les vertiges et le labeur**

**Vous êtes faussement heureux**

**Vous troquez vos valeurs**

**Lui il est tout mon monde et bien plus que ça**

**Seule je crie son nom quand vient le désarroi**

**Et puis tout s'effondre quand il n'est plus là**

**J'aimerais tellement lui dire mais je n'ose pas…Lui qui me fait tourner dans le vide vide  
**

**Tourner dans le vide vide  
**

**Tourner dans le vide, me fait tourner  
**

**Dans le vide vide vide  
**

**Tourner dans le vide  
**

**Tourner dans le vide, il me fait tourner  
**

**(Tourner dans vide**

**Tourner dans le vide**

**Tourner dans le vide**

**Tourner dans le vide**

**Tourner dans le vide**

**Tourner dans le vide**

**Tourner dans le vide)**

Le Prince Drago s'approcha d'elle et l'invita à danser, elle l'ignora et s'approcha du tableau de son Bien-aimé. Furieux de s'être fait éconduire le Prince se jeta sur le tableau et le détruit net d'un coup de son poignard.

**Qui peut bien me dire ce qui lui est arrivé**

**Depuis qu'il est parti je n'ai pu me relever**

**Ce n'est plus qu'un souvenir, une larme du passé**

**Coincée dans mes yeux qui n'veut plus s'en aller.**

Les larmes ne prirent longtemps à affluer dans ses yeux, elles tombaient une à une sur le sol de marbre. Le visage de son Amant, son Amour, son Harry.

**Oh non n'oubliez pas**

**Vous qui ne connaissez pas**

**Les vertiges et la douleur**

**Ils sont superficiels, ils ignorent tout du cœur**

**Lui c'était tout mon monde et bien plus que ça**

**J'espère le revoir là, pas dans l'au-delà**

**Aidez-moi tout s'effondre puisqu'il n'est plus là**

**Sais-tu mon bel amour, mon beau soldat…**

Le sol tournait autour d'elle, son visage s'effaçait, elle ne se souvenait que de ses magnifiques yeux Emeraude…

**Que tu m'fais tourner dans le vide vide**

**Tourner dans le vide vide**

**Tourner dans le vide, tu me fais tourner**

**Dans le vide vide vide**

**Tourner tourner dans le vide**

**Tourner dans le vide, il me fait tourner**

**( Tourner dans vide**

**Tourner dans le vide**

**Tourner dans le vide**

**Tourner dans le vide**

**Tourner dans le vide**

**Tourner dans le vide**

**Tourner dans le vide)**

**Il me fait tourner dans le vide**

**Tourner dans le vide**

**Tourner dans le vide, il me fait tourner dans le vide**

**Tourner dans le vide**

**Tourner dans le vide**

**Tourner dans le vide, il me fait tourner...**

**Tourner dans le vide...**

Elle se lança le sort de mort par pétrification et se transforma non pas en pierre mais en Emeraude en honneur de son aimée et mourut empoter par l'amour...

* * *

_**...**_

_**...**_

_**...**_

_**Bon je sais que ma fin est un peu tirés par les cheveux mais c'est comme ça que je la voie et puis si sa vous plaît pas ya une crois rouge en haut de l'écran **_

_**En tout cas merci beaucoup d'avoir lu !**_

_**Et je remercie ce qui mettront des rewiews !**_

_**Mione.P89**_


End file.
